powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Galadrones
The Galadrones are the footsoldiers of the Neo Alliance of Evil. Character History Origin Engineered by the Neo Alliance of Evil, these robots were mass-produced and fitted with military gear. Conquests The Galadrones formed the bulk of the armies which seized the 88 constellation systems. The advance guard in the Chamaeleon System was spotted by the young Chamela who mustered the courage to warn her parents, enabling her family to escape the attack. However, other systems were not so fortunate as Jark Matter's forces slaughtered those who opposed them such as Lupo's wolfman clan in the Lupus System, and Scorpo's scorpionman tribe in the Scorpius System who had been sold out by his elder brother Scor, whom they had seemingly forced into submission. Even the of , , , , and even were no match for legions of these soldiers. After Earth itself fell, countless Galadrones roamed the particularly valuable planet as Darcon curiously installed numerous Consumarz and Malistrates. Fighting the β-Squad Rangers Ultimately, a rebellion was formed to defy the Neo Alliance's dominion, wielding the power of the legendary Power Orbs which would transform chosen individuals into Power Rangers; the first such warrior faced by the Galadrones was Drago Violet, who engaged in reckless attacks on the Neo Alliance by himself until a reprisal attack resulted in the death of Supreme Commander Oh Gumah. Galadrones were assaulted by Scorpo as he searched relentlessly for his older brother before being recruited by Ryu Draco. An army of Galadrones waged the subjugation of Flateau led by Commander Erigaar, with ground forces harassing civilians as Galadrone Jet Fighters assaulted cities and traffic. They were opposed by the β-Squad trio of Bull Black, Chameleon Green and Swordfish Yellow, who safeguarded the civilians only to find the way back to their VoyagerZords blocked by a horde of Galadrones. As luck would have it, Takeo Shishi's space vehicle, having been sent off course by a meteor shower, ran down the Galadrones as it crashed, clearing a path for the β-Squad Rangers to get to safety. Soon after, on Verdezon, a vast horde of Galadrones and Sprouters led by Commander Erigaar dropped down to eliminate the β-Squad Rangers. The tide, however, was turned when Takeo accessed the Shishi Orb to become Leo Red, bringing with him a meteor shower from the Shishi System, followed by Lupo transforming into Lobo Blue. Wiping out the ground forces, the five β-Squad Rangers boarded their VoyagerZords and destroyed the Galadrone Jet fleet. A near-endless garrison of Galadrones was present on Zigama in the Sagittarius System, ruled by Malistrate Tutammit. They were eluded by the expert thief Team RHLJ of Balan and Ophi, who was recruited by Takeo to become new β-Squad Rangers Scale Gold and Serpent Silver, helping to vanquish Tutammit and his Consumarz. A pack of Galadrones failed to stop the seven β-Squad Rangers who had came to Needle in the Sorpius System to terminate the Consumarz whose consumption of Planetium was threatening to destroy the planet. A further pack of Galadrones led by a Mali-Sprouter and two generic Sprouters was sent to assist Scorpion Orange in his battle with Leo Red, to the anger of the former who slain the Commander as Leo Red eliminated his forces. Though the Consumarz, piloted by a green Galadrone, attempt to defend itself by transforming to Battle Mode, it was quickly destroyed by the Cosmo Megazord. Malistrate Dreampacker was guarded by a Galadrone pack and Sprouter duo as he consumed human dreams in his district on Earth. The Galadrones were fought by the team of Leo Red, Lobo Blue, Bull Black, Chameleon Green, and Swordfish Yellow joined by Eagle Pink, with the last of them being defeated by Swordfish Yellow's use of the Cancer Orb. A further Sprouter duo and Galadrone guard were fought off by the β-Squad Rangers when they threatened a number of dissidents including the young bearman Kuma. They were later wiped out by a gathering of nine β-Squad Rangers following Scorpo's defection, failing to defend Erigaar's Mega Consumarz from the nine VoyagerZords. Long-Necker's Galadrones rounded up humans to perform his calisthenics before being defeated by Leo Red Pega. Making a living off stealing anything related to birthdays, Caker had a guard of Galadrones to protect his residence. They were, however, eluded and defeated by the β-Squad Rangers who released all the captive items. Led by Squidman and Octoa, a pack of Galadrones attacked the team of Drago Commander, Leo Red, Scorpion Orange, Swordfish Yellow, Bull Black, and BroBear Aqua that had landed on Earth to recover the Puppis Orb. The battle was eventually interrupted by the appearance of a Deathworm which consumed the remaining Galadrones. Installing his Consumarz deep down ocean floor of Vela in the Vela System, polluting the sea as the world's Planetium was drained, the Malistrate Illiesion, posing as a great "savior", enticed a nearby village into giving him offerings by promising to restore their seas while safeguarding them from his Galadrones, who was, in fact, enjoying the offerings with. Once Illiesion was exposed by the β-Squad Rangers, the Galadrones were wiped out by the team of Leo Red, Serpent Silver, Chameleon Green, Eagle Pink, and Swordfish Yellow. Shaidos' Consumarz' dome was guarded by Galadrones. Lupo thought he could get through them but was stopped by Balan, alerting him to reserves. A special squad of malfunctioning Galadrones was formed in a failed attempt to prevent the β-Squad Rangers from traveling back in time to Zagill. Thrilled by dark emotions, Ophi took his feelings out on Miyanba's Galadrone and Sprouter guards. Using the Microscopium Orb, Balan found that miniaturized Galadrones had been inserted by Miyanba into the brains of humans, causing them to go insane as the Galadrones controlled their emotions. By modifying the Power Orb, the β-Squad Rangers were able to shrink themselves and neutralize the foreign bodies. Uniquely, they found Ophi controlled by the Micro Mali-Sprouter. A pack of Galadrones were led by Leo Minor System Commander Jettor as he hunted for the legendary machine on the planet Luth. Advancing on a now-enraged Takeo, who had just learned that his father was Darcon the whole time, the Galadrones were engaged and destroyed by a darkness-empowered Leo Red, Leo Feral, though Jettor successfully captured the Leo Runner and escaped. A further group of Galadrones was destroyed by Takeo's teammates as he defeated Jettor and rescued the Leo Runner. Numerous Galadrones guarded the Neo Alliance's capital planet in the . They failed to prevent a team of β-Squad Rangers heading to break the barrier at Hell's Gate as the others held them off before being confronted by Hiroshiro. A vast army of Galadrones and Sprouters guarded Quervo's Mega Consumarz on Earth; they were fought through by Shishi Red, Scorpion Orange, Serpent Silver and Firebird Soldier. Numerous Galadrones were part of the near-endless Neo Alliance army which the remaining ten β-Squad Rangers fought through over many hours to get to Darkspec, who had possessed Fiyero and killed Ryu Draco. Though all β-Squad Rangers bar Takeo eventually fell, this was part of their gambit to assemble the Power Orbs which reunited all twelve saviors. Personality to be added Characteristics Typically, Galadrones wear black suits in accents of either blue, green or white, the denotation of which remains unknown; a fourth type with purple accents, evidently a higher rank, is seen after Scor's introduction. Powers and Abilities Arsenal *'Drone Gauntlet': The Galadrones' primary weapon. It can also function as a blaster. Vehicles *'Galadrone Jet Fighter': The fighter craft of the Neo Alliance of Evil, primarily piloted by Galadrones. *'Hoverboat:' Galadrones use marine craft to patrol the seas on occupied worlds. *'Consumarz': These Planetium extracting battleships may be piloted by Galadrones in lieu of indisposed Malistrates. Behind the Scenes *Their appearance looks to be inspired by "Grey" aliens. Portrayal *They are portrayed by various suit actors. Notes *Height: 170 cm (Average) *Weight: 138 kg (Average) *The Galadrones are similar to the from . **Both are Foot Soldiers of Alien origin. **Both are Foot Soldiers that have more than 1 Color Scheme, Chromites having members that were either blue, Green, White, or Pink, with a modified to create the , and Galadrones having uniforms with different colored lines of either Blue, Green, or White. Category:Villains Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Power Rangers Space Patrol